Studies show that mother's breast milk is more healthy for infants than formula or other types of milk. While mothers strive to provide the best environment for their children, sometimes this requires that the mother cannot be with a nursing infant at all times. For example, some women work outside the home some amount of time during the day. A nursing mother who works outside the home must collect milk during the day to provide breast milk for her child when she is away from her child. If a nursing mother does not utilize a breast pump, her milk production can wane, such that she is not able to produce enough milk for her infant. Thus, many working mothers collect breast milk to be able to work and provide the best nourishment for their infants. To accommodate nursing mothers, breast pumps for expressing breast milk for later use by their infants have been around for some time.
Typically, these breast pumps include a funnel, or parabolic-shaped cup, similar to a suction cup (sometimes referred to as a breast shield), which is placed over the nipple and a portion of the breast. The cup is generally connected to a container for holding the expressed milk and a vacuum pump of some type. Some pumps may be hand-activated, while others are electrically operated. Some are even battery powered.
A vacuum from the pump is generally intermittently generated within the shield to generate negative pressure on the nipple, causing milk to be expressed from the breast within the breast sheild. The intermittent nature of the vacuum may be done to simulate a baby sucking at the breast for milk. The expressed milk then generally flows from the shield to a storage container for later use. Most breast pumps require that the woman use her hands to operate the pump and/or maintain connection with the cup and her breast. Such breast pumps have been time consuming and somewhat awkward to use because the woman using the pump must occupy one or both hands, making it difficult to perform other activities.
A variety of breast pumps have been developed that are intended to allow a woman's hands to be free during use of the breast pump. Often, these breast pumps utilize straps, or bra-type structures for holding the shield in place during milk expression. However, these straps and other structures generally provide for additional bulk in the breast pump and are difficult and time consuming to attach, which is not conducive to pumping in locations other than home where the pump may be stored. Some women desire to be out of the house during times when she would need to pump breast milk to maintain milk production. Other pumps require special bras or other clothing, requiring often uncomfortable choices in clothing. Similarly, many breast pumps on the market are uncomfortable, and difficult to use. Thus, a need exists for a simple, comfortable, hands-free breast pump system which enables a woman to do other things while pumping breast milk.